vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
VGCW/2014-05-20
'“AAAAAAAAASSassin’s Creed II” Match' Matchup 'Ezio' vs. AVGN Winner Other Plot Dan is muttering to himself backstage, wondering where Seifer has gone off to, when, lo and behold, he appears right behind him. When asked if he had thought about his proposition, he revealed that the GM had already agreed to it - The Disciplinary Committee (Seifer & Raijin) and P.R.A.T.S. (The Dragons) will have a wrestle wrestling match to determine which of them will fight the Boss Red later in the show. '“39 Dad Raid & Flint” Match' Matchup 'Illidan_Stormrage (w/ Gary Oak)' vs. Barret Wallace (w/ Flint) Winner '“Two Disgusting Men Fight Children” Tag Team Match' Matchup Winner Other Plot Dan talks to Adam Jensen, claiming that he and P.R.A.T.S. have taken care of the Ring Rangers problem and demands his reward. Adam states that considering that most of the members voluntarily unmasked themselves and the Disciplinary Committee took care of the rest, P.R.A.T.S. hasn't actually done much of anything... and he never said anything about a reward. Adam states it isn't all bad, though - Dan is getting a match tonight, and Dan is eager to show off his new move. '“Till Your Tables Break: Tournament Edition” Triple Threat Tables' Matchup 'Segata Sanshiro' vs. Dr. Eggman vs. Dan Winner '“Bo' Rai Cho is Watching” Match' Matchup 'Gabe Newell' vs. Johnny Cage Winner Other Plot Sonic calls out Proto Man in the ring, demanding an explanation for why he knocked him out during End Game 7. Proto Man shows up and refuses an apology, stating that he was trying to prevent Sonic from cashing in his Money in the Bank contract on Scorpion's hard earned title. Sonic, however, states that he was planning to cash in if Proto Man won, not Scorpion. He didn't even have the briefcase - Sonic was only there to congratulate Scorpion on his victory. Proto Man rebuffs Sonic's explanation stating that you don't need the briefcase to cash in on Money in the Bank. Sonic challenges Proto Man to a one-on-one match scheduled for next week, and Proto Man agrees. 'Casual Championship #1 Contenders Fatal Four-Way Battle Royal Match' Matchup 'Zangief' vs. Dr. Wily vs. Octodad vs. Captain Falcon Winner Other Plot Sagat and M. Bison are seen arguing backstage, with Sagat accusing Bison of not holding his own in their recent tag-team matches. Bison tells Sagat to not forget his place and say things he might regret. Sagat calls Bison pathetic and leaves him to think about how weak he really is. '“Augmented Abunai” Match' Matchup 'Adam Jensen' vs. Chief Arino Winner Other Plot Gabe Newell confronts Johnny Cage in his office, demanding that Johnny spill the beans on the identity of Soldier Black. Johnny remains tight-lipped and denies the accusation that the Ring Rangers were a "gang of thugs". Gabe tells Johnny to find Soldier Black and figure things out, or else Johnny will get... "the punishment!!!" '“Final Fasts” Extreme Rules Falls Count Anywhere' Matchup 'Sonic' vs. Kefka Winner Other Plot An unseen entity answers a telephone call, stating that "it's almost finished" and that "it" will take "maybe a week or two". They say it would go faster if the caller was helping, and rebuffs a claim that they are rushing their project's completion. They say the subject is sleeping like a baby before hanging up ending with an ominous "when this is finished, we're going to have the most powerful army we've ever had".